


Bad Russian Memories

by Riotstarter1214



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riotstarter1214/pseuds/Riotstarter1214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity and Oliver finally have the conversation about Isabel. It is more hostile and Felicity is in more pain than in the show. Oliver tries to fix it before Felicity attacks Isabel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Well here it is a one shot based of an episode that had it all. It took me a while to figure out which angle to come at Olicity with. 

Start

Oliver had finished his paperwork that piled up while he was in Russia now all he needed was to get Isabel to sign them. He looked out to see Felicity typing away. He couldn't forget her sad look when Isabel came out of his room. He couldn't let that happen again. 

Oliver stood up and set course to Felicity's desk, "I need these to go to Isabel."

He almost was able to retreat back to his office before Felicity spoke. "Why her?" She asked in a much less perky tone, "Other than the leggy model reasons."

Oliver had no good answer, "It just happened."

Felicity just shook her head, "No Oliver it didn't just happen you weren't drunk and you calculate every move you make."

Oliver sighed, "We bonded over our knowledge of the Russian language and the feeling of loneliness."

Felicity scoffed, "Lonely Oliver really? I am lonely I am in the lair alone, I go home alone and I was always alone. Until you I thought I was meant to be alone. The reason I am so into computers because for the longest time they were my only friends. They don't lie or sleep with other friends"

Oliver just stood there knowing nothing he said could fix this. "Because the life I lead I can't be close to the people I care about."

Felicity stood up, "So you don't care about me?" She looked so hurt by his statement. 

Oliver quickly recanted, "No not you but everyone else."

Felicity wiped away a tear that was threatening to fall. "I always thought it was you. The reason you never hit on me or tried to make a move on me. I thought it was because you were broken. Now I realize it was me I am not good enough for Oliver Queen. I am not worth even a pity fuck after all the life threatening situations. I would do anything for you but you just don't see me."

 

Oliver wanted to hug her and envelope her in his arms. "Felicity that's not true. I would do anything for you it was an accident."

Felicity grabbed the folder he put on her desk. "Sorry Mr.Queen but I have to deliver some papers." She then walked away narrowly avoiding his hand to grab her arm. She quickly caught the elevator and made her way to Isabel's office. 

Isabel was shocked to see Felicity glaring at her as a folder hit her desk, "Mr.Queen wanted for you to sign those."

Isabel chuckled, "I take the anger is from my relationship with Oliver."

Felicity pointed her finger at Isabel, "It isn't a relationship he just fucked you like a cheap Russian whore."

Isabel shot up, "I am not the one that couldn't keep him satisfied so he didn't have to look elsewhere."

Felicity was wishing she could break Isabel's nose with a quick right jab like Diggle taught her. "I have never slept with Oliver but I know he deserves better than you." With that Felicity left her office and went straight for her car. She cried all the way home and couldn't stop her outpour of emotions. She had never loved so deeply and have wanted to make a move for a while. 

She didn't mind Laurel or Helena but Isabel was someone she couldn't stand. The first thing she did when she got through the door was quickly shed her coat and sat on the couch. She couldn't believe she was here. 

She was at a crossroads her mind was either telling her to fight for him or run. She could run and start a new life somewhere else. Oliver would track her down but she wouldn't have to deal with this heartbreak again. Felicity pulled out a drawer from her coffee table and pulled out a picture from her high school days. 

It was one of the worst times of her life. She always looks at the picture and tells herself it got better. But today she wished she was back in high school getting picked on but never meeting Oliver Queen. 

She clutched the picture and cried herself to sleep. 

Oliver was sitting at his desk wondering where Felicity went. He sent Diggle a text to find her. He then saw Isabel walk into his office, "Hello how can I help you?" He said with his trade mark smile. 

"Your assistant needs to be fired she insulted me to my face and has no respect for her superiors."

Oliver frowned, "She isn't going anywhere I don't care what she did."

Isabel raised her voice, "She called me a cheap Russian whore Oliver."

Oliver put his face into his hands, "Isabel she just had a rough day let it go and I will talk to her."

"I knew it you cheated on her with me to throw me off the scent but she found out." She said with an evil smile. 

Oliver shot up, "Felicity is going no where and if you ever discuss this with anyone else I will make sure you regret it." With that Oliver walked out of his office while texting Dig to track Felicity's phone. 

Oliver had stealthily entered Felicity's apartment. Only to find her on her couch face red with make up tear tracks on her face. He knelt next to the couch and lightly shook her, "Felicity."

Felicity opened her eyes to see the one scratch that second person she didn't want to see. "Go away Oliver." She sat up trying to stand up only to have Oliver to push down on her shoulder so she was back on the couch. "No we are going to finish this discussion."

Felicity groaned, "We did finish, you fucked her I saw it. I mean I saw her leave I didn't see the act."

Oliver rubbed his face in frustration, "I didn't know how you felt Felicity. I knew you found me attractive but I never knew you liked me like that."

Felicity was glaring at him, "I wanted to make a move but I am not near your level I was just waiting for the right time. But with Sarah coming back and Laurel I waited."

Oliver sat next to her and placed a hand on her clenched fist. "I wish I could take my mistake back Felicity. I don't ever want to hurt you. I like you too and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Felicity straddled his lap, "Then please make love to me."

Oliver looked in her lust hungry eyes and smiled, "I do love you Felicity."

"I love you too Oliver."

End

I will add a lemon if people like it. Leave a kudos or comment if it deserves a lemon or to leave as is.


	2. Chapter 2

I am going to leave this one as is and maybe add the lemon as a stand alone fic later. Comment on what I should do. Also I would love someone to write and Arrow reads fanfiction where they read my fics with their reactions. 

Thank you for reading and my next fic will be out tomorrow.


End file.
